


Chasing DICE

by CorruptJusticeSystem



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blackmail, Bondage, DICE isn’t an organization it’s Kokichi’s killer name, Detectives, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gaslighting, Kinda, M/M, No penetration, Past Character Death, Possibly rape, Serial Killers, Smut, can’t tell, it’s Kaede’s, no beta we die like Gundham Tanaka, oumasai, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptJusticeSystem/pseuds/CorruptJusticeSystem
Summary: Shuichi finally has a lead on the killer DICE.It doesn’t go very well, though Kokichi would say otherwise.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi (past), Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 137





	Chasing DICE

**Author's Note:**

> CJ here. Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this shitshow.

Shuichi Saihara tapped his fingers on the table impatiently. He’d been there for several hours now, waiting. Lying in wait was a key part of the whole detective deal, but even this was getting tedious.

He glanced down at his phone to shoot off a quick text: _Are you positive you’ve got the right information?_ Shuichi’s tip had come from the police station, who refused to tell him where exactly they’d got it themselves. 

_Yeah. Maybe you missed him?_ was the response he got. Shuichi huffed quietly. What did they take him for, an amateur? He couldn’t have missed it, no way. Shuichi had been attentive the whole time, taking note of every person who came in and out of the coffee shop. Not a single person fit the description of DICE.

Of course, Shuichi didn’t know how reliable the police station’s source had been to begin with. It didn’t look like DICE was coming any time soon. Which really sucked, considering that Shuichi had flown out specifically to investigate this tip. It had seemed like a good idea at the time: this particular tip was honestly the biggest lead the country had on the infamous serial killer. Yeah, DICE was good at covering his tracks.

The tip had supposedly come from someone who had seen Kokichi Ouma leaving the scene of the crime. Shuichi wished he could question the witness himself, but the police station had been adamant about keeping him anonymous. Something about his safety. As if millions of other lives weren’t at stake.

Kokichi Ouma supposedly came to this coffee shop every Friday. So where the hell was he?

Shuichi had been debating leaving when Ouma finally walked in. He had a somewhat arrogant air about him, and there was a slight skip in his walk. He sidled up to the counter and said, “I’ll take my usual, please.”

The barista looked at him. “Your ‘usual’ changes every other week,” she said.

Ouma laughed carelessly. “True,” he agreed. “Just get me something cold and caffeinated, then. I’m too tired today to spend an hour deciding on a drink. Work ran late.”

The barista nodded and started to make a drink. Shuichi approached Ouma. “Kokichi Ouma?” he asked.

The shorter male turned around, a grin on his face. “At your service,” he said. “Whaddaya need?”

“I’d like to ask you a few questions,” Shuichi said. He showed him his badge.

“Ooh, a detective,” Ouma said. “Sure thing. Let me get my drink first. It’s cold in here though, can we talk outside?”

Shuichi nodded. “Sure,” he said. He waited until Ouma had paid for his drink before turning to go.

“There’s a park just around the corner, Mister Detective,” Ouma said as they stepped outside. He started walking in that direction before Shuichi could respond. Soon enough, the two were seated at a bench in a park. “So,” Ouma said. “What did you wanna ask me?”

“I have a few questions regarding recent murders,” Shuichi said. “Mister Ouma, please tell-”

“Kokichi,” the shorter man interrupted. “Mister Ouma’s so formal. Just call me Kokichi.”

“Kokichi, then,” Shuichi nodded. “Please tell me-”

“What do I call you?” Kokichi interrupted again. “You gotta introduce yourself.”

“I’m Shuichi Saihara. Call me what you like. But please stop interrupting me.”

“My bad.”

Shuichi started again. “Kokichi, please tell me about yourself.”

“What’s this got to do with the murders?” Kokichi asked. “My name’s Kokichi Ouma. I’m a political journalist.” He paused. “There’s nothing really to say.”

“Are you familiar with the serial killer DICE?” Shuichi asked.

“Of course. Who isn’t?” Kokichi sipped on his drink. “DICE has killed a bunch of people all over the country.”

Shuichi nodded. “Are you familiar with the victims?” he asked.

“Kinda?” Kokichi said. It sounded like a question. “I mean, I can’t exactly provide you with a list, but I know some of the general stuff.”

“His latest victim was a woman named Alva Lee,” the detective said, watching Kokichi’s face for any sign of recognition. “She lived around here.”

Kokichi shook his head. “I’m not good with names,” he said. “Got a picture?”

“I do.” Shuichi pulled out his phone and showed him a picture of the deceased. “This is she.”

“Yeah, I knew her,” Kokichi nodded. “She was a pretty thing.”

“How well did you know her?” Shuichi asked, putting his phone away.

“Fairly.” The shorter male shrugged. “Not super well or anything. She helped me out once when my car stalled, and we’ve kept in touch. She works as a nurse. I mean, she _did_ work as a nurse. Past tense. Because she’s dead.”

“You don’t seem very shaken up by it,” Shuichi said.

Kokichi shook his head. “I’m not,” he said. “I don’t have time to mourn the dead I barely knew. I have a life, you know. Not like I can change the past. Why dwell on it?”

Shuichi nodded. “Well, that’s certainly true.” He shifted. “Kokichi, do you mind if I’m blunt?”

“Not at all.”

“You were seen leaving the crime scene around Alva’s time of death,” the detective said. “Eight-thirty PM last Wednesday is when the coroner says she died. You were seen at the crime scene around eight-fifty.”

“Was I?” Kokichi asked. “When was the body discovered?”

“The morning after,” Shuichi said. “And before you say the body was dumped, let me just tell you that there’s no evidence of-”

“Are detectives supposed to be this straightforward?” Kokichi interrupted. “Aren’t you guys usually more coy? Are you just desperate?”

“You interrupted me,” Shuichi said.

“I did,” Kokichi agreed, “because I’d prefer it if you got to the point. Are you accusing me of something, Mister Detective?”

“No,” Shuichi said. “I’m asking you. What were you doing at the crime scene?”

“I discovered the body, but I didn’t report it because I didn’t want to be a suspect,” Kokichi said.

“Really?” Shuichi asked.

“No,” Kokichi said.

Shuichi raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“I lied,” Kokichi said calmly, tossing his drink at the nearby trash can. It missed, but Kokichi didn’t go after it. “But that would’ve been the safest thing for me to say, right?”

“I don’t understand,” Shuichi said uneasily.

“I answered your question the way it should have been answered,” Kokichi explained, “but I lied. I was at the scene of the crime because I was getting rid of evidence.”

Shuichi darkened. “And why were you doing that?” he asked.

“Nishishi,” Kokichi laughed. “You’re the detective here. Figure it out.”

“Are you saying you killed Alva?” Shuichi asked carefully.

“Yes. That’s exactly what I’m saying. Great detective work.” Kokichi stood. “Are we done here?”

“You need to come to the station,” Shuichi said. He didn’t understand why Kokichi would admit to murder so easily.

“Maybe later,” Kokichi said. “I have some stuff to do. Here, take this.” He pulled a card seemingly from nowhere and took off.

“Kokichi, wait!” Shuichi cried, chasing after him. Kokichi rounded a corner and was gone somehow. After a few minutes of searching, Shuichi gave up. He’d get Kokichi again.

He looked at the card. The words **Kokichi Ouma, Ultimate Supreme Leader of Evil** stared back at him.

Shuichi told the station that Kokichi didn’t come. He didn’t want to have to tell them what really happened. “I’ll stay in the area and try again, though,” he’d said.

At the hotel, he’d taken a longer shower than necessary and did some research on Kokichi Ouma. There wasn’t much about him, but he found numerous articles written by him. From his writing, it seemed Kokichi liked to stir up trouble.

Shuichi didn’t remember falling asleep, but it was morning when he opened his eyes. His computer still sat beside him on the bed, opened to an article Kokichi had written earlier that year.

After showering and getting dressed, Shuichi headed out to get breakfast. Shortly after receiving his order, he received a text from an unknown number.

 **Unknown:** _You up yet, Mister Detective?_

Shuichi did a double take. This couldn’t be Kokichi, right? He’d never given him his number or anything.

 **Shuichi:** _Who is this?_

 **Unknown:** _Forget me already? Kinda hurts ngl :(_

 **Shuichi:** _Kokichi?_

 **Unknown:** _Bingo was his name-o!_  
**Kokichi:** _Btw, Im using an untraceable phone sooo dont even try :D_  
**Kokichi:** _Anyway whats up?_

 **Shuichi:** _How did you get my number?_

 **Kokichi:** _Magic. Hey, that bacon looks good. Save some for me?_

Shuichi’s eyes snapped up, looking for Kokichi. He didn’t see him.

 **Kokichi:** _Heh. You cant see me, but I can see you._

 **Shuichi:** _Where are you?_

 **Kokichi:** _Omw to kill. Try and stop me. Ill let him go if you come alone. Noon. Here._

Following was a picture of what looked like some sort of factory. Shuichi scarfed down his breakfast and did as much research as he could on the place. It was an old off-limits factory, a half-hour’s drive from his hotel.

Shuichi considered calling the police. He didn’t do it, though. Part of him told him there wasn’t time for that. Another part said that if he called the police, Kokichi would get upset and do unpredictable things. But really, Shuichi just wanted the credit for capturing DICE.

Around eleven-fifteen, the detective drove to the address. There was some traffic; he arrived on site a mere five minutes early. The door groaned loudly as he opened it. The whole place looked like it was ready to fall apart. No wonder it was off-limits to the public. Still, the lights seemed to work well enough. It was dim, but not dark.

It was like a scene from a movie. There was a chair in the center of the room, facing away from Shuichi. Someone was in that chair, tied to it, trapped.

Kokichi was in front of the chair, facing it. He looked up as Shuichi entered, and his face broke into a grin. “Mister Detective. Shuichi,” he greeted. “Welcome. You really did come alone, didn’t you? What a nice surprise. I guess I don’t need to set off the bombs I prepared.”

“Bombs?” Shuichi asked.

“Nishishi. Yes, bombs. You know, in case you called over your friends to accompany you. I was ready to give them an explosive welcome. But I guess there’s no need for that, is there?” Kokichi shrugged. “Close the door behind you, Shuichi. Come look at what I’ve done so far.” He waved the detective over.

Shuichi was reluctant to shut the door. Closing it made him imagine he was trapped in the factory with Kokichi. But he didn’t think he had a choice, and now wasn’t the time to defy. Not yet. So he shut the door and walked towards Kokichi.

“Hands where I can see them, please and thank you,” Kokichi said cheerfully. “I don’t want you to go reaching for a weapon.”

Shuichi did have a weapon, a small retractable dagger hidden on himself. But he wasn’t planning on pulling it out yet. He also had a gun, but it wasn’t loaded. He figured Kokichi would expect him to come armed, so he planned to use it as a decoy. The detective raised his hands in the air.

Kokichi approached him and patted him down. “A gun?” He asked, taking it. “What, were you going to shoot me, Shuichi? How rude.” He took the gun and tucked it under his own belt. He did not find the dagger.

“Meet my friend Bryce,” Kokichi continued, gesturing to the tied-up figure. From this angle, Shuichi could see it was a young man, barely an adult. “Bryce, this is Shuichi. He’s a detective here to catch me. Isn’t that right, Shuichi?” He paused. “I said, right, Shuichi?”

“Um, right.” Shuichi wasn’t sure what Kokichi wanted him to say. “You said if I came alone, you’d let him go.”

“That was a lie,” Kokichi said, “because I didn’t really think you’d come alone. But maybe we can work something out.” He moved the gag off of Bryce. “Bryce, say hi to Shuichi.”

Bryce looked conflicted for a moment, as if debating what to say. Finally he said “Hi” in a small voice.

“Bryce here is the friend of one of my coworkers,” Kokichi said. “I was planning on blowing him up with the rest of the police you sent after me. But you came alone.”

“I did,” Shuichi agreed.

Kokichi looked at Bryce. “You scared?” he asked.

“No,” Bryce said.

Kokichi darkened. “Don’t lie to me,” he said. “I hate liars.” Ironic. He turned to Shuichi. “I guess I’ll consider letting him go,” he said. “Shuichi, will you take his place for me?”

“Yes,” Shuichi said.

Kokichi looked surprised. “Oh. Okay,” he said. He untied Bryce. “Stand up and don’t move,” he told him. Bryce did as asked. Kokichi looked at Shuichi. “Okay, sit down.” Shuichi did.

After tying him up, Kokichi turned to Bryce. “Okay. You can go. But don’t even think about getting help, because I still have the bombs. And I know where you live.”

Bryce nodded and ran out the door.

Shuichi tested the knot. It was tight. But he wasn’t worried. Kokichi had already admitted that he’d planned on blowing the place up, which meant he probably didn’t have another weapon on him. Except Shuichi’s gun, but that wasn’t loaded. Plus, Shuichi had come to talk to Kokichi. If he died here, the whole world would know it was Kokichi. So he wasn’t worried. He’d never been afraid of his own death.

Kokichi studied the detective. “You’ve got some balls, coming here alone,” he said. “Did you really think you could do anything by yourself?”

Shuichi shrugged. “Worth a shot.”

“And how’s it working out for you?”

“Not great,” Shuichi said.

“Nishishi. You know, it’d really be a shame to kill you,” Kokichi said. “You’re a beautiful man. Kaede was a lucky girl.”

Shuichi couldn’t mask his shock.

Kokichi laughed again. “What, you think I didn’t research you? You were dating one of my victims before I took her life. Isn’t Kaede the reason you decided to come after me? No matter what the cost?”

It was. It really was. “No,” Shuichi said.

“Don’t lie to me,” Kokichi said. “I already said, I hate liars.” He hummed. “Bet you two were cute together. Too bad I killed her, right?”

Shuichi felt anger bubbling up inside him. “Don’t talk about her like that,” he said. “Like she wasn’t important.”

“Why not?” Kokichi smiled. “She wasn’t anything special.”

“Stop that.”

“Am I upsetting you?” Kokichi asked innocently. “Would it upset you more to hear about her last moments?”

“Don’t you dare.”

“I hanged her.” Kokichi knelt down in front of Shuichi and looked him in the eyes. “Put a rope around her neck. She said, ‘Why are you doing this?’ and I said, ‘Because I can.’ And I watched her face turn all sorts of colors as the air left her and never came back. I watched her eyes close for the last time. It was beautiful.”

“Shut up,” Shuichi growled. He kicked at Kokichi.

“I’m just telling you how it was,” Kokichi said. “Shuichi, why did you like her so much?”

“That’s none of your business,” Shuichi said.

“She was average-looking. She wasn’t particularly exceptional in personality. What drew you to her? Was it the sex? I bet it was the sex.”

“No,” Shuichi said. “She was beautiful. And talented. She played piano.”

“She played piano,” Kokichi repeated. “Nishishi. Is that all? Are you sure it wasn’t the sex?”

“Quit it,” Shuichi said. “I never…” He trailed off, but Kokichi got the point and clapped his hands in delight.

“You never had sex with her,” he guessed. “You never had the chance. And you never will, because she’s gone. Is that why you hate me so much?”

Shuichi only glared.

“I bet you still think about her body,” Kokichi said. “I thought of yours last night.” He smirked. “Why don’t you pretend I’m her? Pretend I’m Kaede.”

Shuichi’s blood ran cold. “No,” he said. “Don’t.”

“It’s just a game,” Kokichi said, sitting in Shuichi’s lap. “Just a game.” He leaned in and connected their lips, pulling away almost immediately when Shuichi bit him.

“Get off,” the detective said.

“Nishishi! You aren’t very threatening, tied up like this,” Kokichi laughed. “I admire the effort, though.” He held Shuichi’s face in his hands and attempted to kiss him again. This time, Shuichi pressed his lips shut, refusing to let Kokichi in.

Kokichi didn’t give up. He ran a hand under Shuichi’s shirt, feeling him, tracing circles onto his chest and making him shiver. Shuichi gasped softly, just once, but it was enough to let Kokichi into his mouth.

Shuichi tried to bite down a few times, but Kokichi was too fast and calculated with his movements. The detective’s brain started feeling foggy as he began to focus on the mouth on his. Another part of his brain was aware of Kokichi’s pressing erection against his thigh. The parts of his brain grew too distracted to keep fighting. He let Kokichi explore his mouth.

Kokichi sensed the change. He gently rocked his hips into Shuichi, turning the kiss into something more rough and demanding. It earned him a suppressed moan, and he smirked and pulled away.

“That’s it,” Kokichi said. “Isn’t this game fun?” He didn’t wait for a reply, instead pressing his lips against Shuichi’s neck, gently nipping the spot he’d chosen.

Shuichi but his lip, but it wasn’t enough to fully suppress the moan that rose from the back of his throat. A distant part of him recognized his own erection and scolded him for it, but the majority of his mind didn’t care. He pulled at the restraints around his wrists.

Kokichi laughed. “Sorry, Mister Detective, but I can’t risk freeing you, not yet. Glad to see you’re so interested in me, though. I guess I have Kaede to thank for that. Remind me to leave flowers on her grave.”

Shuichi froze. That’s right, he’d almost forgotten. This was the man who killed Kaede, the love of his life. Kokichi had taken everything from him. “Get off,” the detective said suddenly. “I don’t want this.”

Kokichi looked confused. “You were enjoying it a second ago,” he said. “Is it because I brought up Kaede again? Sheesh, Shuichi, you need to get over her. It’s been, what, three years now? She’s dead, and she’s not coming back. Move on.”

“I know she’s gone,” Shuichi snapped. “She’s gone because of you. That’s why I’m upset. You took her from me. And now you’re trying to talk to me like I’m supposed to revere you?”

“That’s all in the past,” Kokichi said. “I did it for us. She was in my way. I want you all to myself, Shuichi.”

Shuichi stared. “You killed my girlfriend because you wanted me?” he asked.

“Exactly. If Kaede never met you, she’d still be alive. So technically, you killed her.”

That was not true. Shuichi did not kill Kaede. This was just DICE bullshit, and Shuichi tried to tell himself so. But Kokichi’s words stuck with him. A small part of him sort of believed it.

If Kaede never met Shuichi…

“No,” the detective said softly. “No, you killed her. Not me.” Did he really believe that, though?

“Whatever you say, Shuichi,” Kokichi shrugged. “I wish you could see that I love you more than dumb old Kaede ever did. I can give you the world, Shuichi. I want to. Just let me.”

An idea formed in Shuichi’s mind. “If I play along,” he said slowly, “will you turn yourself in?”

Kokichi paused to consider. “Will you visit me every week in prison?” he asked.

Shuichi nodded. “Yes.” It was a small price to pay to put Kaede’s killer behind bars.

“Then yes. Have some fun with me, and I’ll let you bring me to the station,” the killer decided.

Shuichi grinned. “All right,” he said.

Kokichi smiled back. “Now, where were we?” he asked, repositioning himself on the detective’s lap. He put his hands on Shuichi’s sides and leaned in to kiss him.

Shuichi kissed back. Kaede’s justice depended on it. He tried to pretend it was her, that he wasn’t kissing DICE of all people, but concentrating on that interfered with his kissing ability, so he stopped. He was painfully aware that he was kissing Kokichi, and that it felt good.

Kokichi began to rub Shuichi through his pants, eliciting a soft moan from the detective’s mouth. “I wonder if you can get off on just my hand?” he said.

Shuichi pulled at the restraints on his wrists and tried to arch into Kokichi. It didn’t work very well, causing the killer to laugh in amusement. Shuichi’s face flushed.

“Don’t be embarrassed. I think that was cute,” Kokichi said. He moved his lips to Shuichi’s neck, licking and sucking the skin until it was a blotchy red.

Shuichi’s eyes fluttered shut. Since he’d had no past sexual encounters, the stimulation on his neck and pants made an almost brain-frying combination. He found it hard to think, or even form words. When he did try to speak, he ended up with an incoherent sentence full of “Yes”, “Fuck”, “Please”, and various moans.

Kokichi seemed to love it. “You’re so desperate for me,” he teased. “I love it. Will you come for me, Shuichi?”

“Kokichi, please,” the detective said breathlessly.

“Go ahead,” Kokichi said. “I wanna see your pretty face. Come for me.” He pressed down on Shuichi’s pants roughly, causing him to arch his back and squeeze his eyes shut as he released into his pants. From the sounds Kokichi made after, Shuichi assumed that the killer came too.

“Wow, you coming sent me over the edge!” Kokichi said excitedly, sliding off Shuichi’s lap. “I haven’t come without penetration in forever. That felt so good! I can’t imagine what’ll happen next time.”

Shuichi’s blood ran cold. “Next time?” he asked.

Kokichi nodded. “Oh, yes, we’ll meet again,” he said. “I’ll call the police and they can come get you. I’ll see you later.”

“Wait, you said you’d turn yourself in.”

“Nishishi.” Kokichi shook his head. “I lied.”

“What?” Shuichi tugged against his restraints. “You-! I can’t believe…” He trailed off. Of course Kokichi lies. Shuichi was the idiot who believed him.

“Right, so, I’ll see you later,” Kokichi said. “Tell the cops I said hi.”

Shuichi suddenly remembered something. “Wait, the bombs!”

“Oh, I lied about those too,” Kokichi said casually. “There aren’t any.”

Rage filled Shuichi. “You…” he growled.

“Me,” Kokichi agreed cheerfully. “I’ll just get a safe distance away, and then I’ll call the cops for you. See you, Shuichi. I _will_ see you again. I’d never lie about that.”

And he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are my only source of nourishment. Please provide.


End file.
